1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer input device and method of using the same, and more particularly, to a computer input device for disabled persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the information age began, the level of information capable of being obtained has increased and the information is continuously developed. As a result, while most persons may easily access and store information, those with disabilities may still have difficulty in this. For example, certain disabilities may prevent a person from properly using a computer and this may be a severe hindrance for those with such disabilities.
While auxiliary devices exist that allow disabled persons to use computers, costs of such devices are high.
Currently, the number of persons with disabilities accounts for about 15% of the general population of the world and is increasing every year.
Nowadays, solutions and auxiliary devices for computer use by disabled persons are continuously presented but not yet perfect. In addition, commercial Personal Computer (PC) auxiliary devices for disabled persons are not easily obtainable due to the high prices thereof. Further, methods of controlling the PC auxiliary devices are not easy. In addition, because most PC auxiliary devices provide only a virtual mouse, there is an inconvenience in that typing is difficult and the virtual mouse should be operated many times in order to complete one sentence.